injusticefanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Grey Fox
|} Grey Fox is a main and playable character in Metal Gear: The Ultimate Patriot. He is a power user and is voiced by Rob Paulsen. Biography The troop grew up a child soldier in the Mozambian War for Independence, fighting for the FRELIMO. Earning the name Frank Hunter due to his frankness( which later became Frank Jaeger), Frank was put in a rehabilation facility by Big Boss, hoping to stop him from fighting. But, the CIA took Frank from the facility for him to be in an experiment subject in the "Perfect Soldier Project". The experiment was a success, only for him as all the other subjects died, so he was nicknamed "Null". The fluids injected into him made him a literally perfect soldier, having incredible agility, reflexes, and speed. It also reset his memories, made him feel no remorse when slaughtering his enemies, and surpressed his emotions. Null later met Big Boss again during the San Hieronymo Takeover, who was sent to a hospital, physically and mentally shattered. Null later joined a Big Boss lead FOXHOUND, codenamed Grey Fox. He was kidnapped and captured by Outer Heaven, also lead by Big Boss, and was rescued by the rookie, Solid Snake. A few years later when Snake was sent back into the field, Grey Fox arrived again, this time as Snake's foe, but was killed. However, after his death and the incident, his blown apart body was recovered by the Patriots and was turned into mostly a cyborg. Being the first Cyborg Ninja of many, Grey Fox then followed a retired Snake to Shadow Moses Island, where Fox ultimately died in the end, saving a now befriended Snake from Liquid's Metal Gear. Snake avenged his fallen friend by beating Liquid to near death, though Liquid was truely killed by FOXDIE. Movelist *'Robotic Ram:' Grey Fox violently ram fowards with his blade sticking out, stabbing anyone in his way *'Android Aura:' Grey Fox stands in place and parrys any projectile attacks with his sword *'Reynard Rumble:' Fox stabs his blade into his rivial's forearm, pinning it to the ground. He then kicks the opponent backwards off the pinned sword *'Fast Fox:' Fox runs unseeably runs away, only to reappear behind his opponent, attacking as a teleport move *'Cyborg Slice:' Fox runs foward his opponent and slices upward with his blade Nano Move Only a fool trusts his life with a weapon: 'Grey Fox unshealthes his sword and unseeably slices at his opponent at least 20 times. He then delivers a brutal punch before throwing them far up into the sky, beating them to near death midair, and throwing them back down onto the stage. Grey Fox then lands on his enemy, as well as his sword. Alternate Skins *'Default: Grey Fox's cyborg ninja exoskeleton from Twin Snakes *'The Perfect Soldier:' Grey Fox's ninja suit from Portable Ops *'Number One Fan:' Grey Fox's default skin, except he has his visor open, exposing his face *'Forgotten Fox:' Grey Fox on how he looked like in Metal Gear and Solid Snake Gallery Yo.png|Grey Fox's default skin Null.png|Grey Fox's "The Perfect Soldier" skin fgh.png|"Number One Fan" Grey Fox in the middle of fighting No.png|A pixeled close up of "Forgetten Fox" Category:Metal Gear Category:Power Users Category:Males